


FIANCÉ

by LaVie_EnRose



Series: welp ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angsty ig, Infatuation, M/M, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Obsession, a bit sadistic, and the word love tbh, calls mark puppy, donghcyucks possesive, donghyucks an asshole, its weird, marks like, mino inspo, overuse of names, petnames, read at your own, risk?, sad uwu, uh, um, very toxic, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose
Summary: "you're mine, honey. it wasnt a question." donghyuck laughs at him and mark doesnt want anything else. this is what he really wanted. to be owned. to be loved and cared for by donghyuck who sits happily in marks lap.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: welp ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	FIANCÉ

**Author's Note:**

> MINO - FIANCÉ

what others might describe as infatuation -Mark likes to call love. 

because he likes to believe thats what it is. 

he loves donghyuck. 

the same person whos called him terrible names.

"always waiting for me, huh, puppy?" donghyuck joked, patting marks head affectionately . 

"woof." the elder all but replied. 

mark will admit, he's pretty much whipped. 

whipped for such a pretty boy. 

beautiful, love of his. 

who acts so chic and cold in the eyes of others but even colder to mark. 

so mean he's _cried_. 

makes mark miserable when hes away. 

because marks love may be a bit unhealthy. 

he'll also admit this to himself. 

but what is love without pain and misery and if it isnt worth what he loves about it, than what _is_?

mark is constantly thinking about him. 

"m'lonely ):" mark will text him. wait days for a reply of, " ok and? " from the younger boy. 

he toys with mark. 

treats his heart and his kindness like its whatever he chooses to do with it. 

takes him for granted. 

"you're mine." donghyuck will sing just before marks given up and angrily decided hes done with him entirely . 

"m'not." mark will mumble , turning his face away from donghyucks.

"you're mine, honey. it wasnt a question." donghyuck laughs at him and mark doesnt want anything else. this is what he really wanted. to be owned. to be loved and cared for by donghyuck who sits happily in marks lap. 

tugging him by the chin to stare back at donghyuck, to look at him. 

worship him.

beautiful terrible love. 

and its always the same. 

mark loving donghyuck. 

donghyuck playing with marks heart. 

pulling him back each time his love weakens and strays too far away. 

always, "i miss you" from mark to donghyuck and he feels pathetic saying it. 

always, "really?" from donghyuck like he doesn't already _know_.

and mark will confess his love. words upon words written or spoken to the younger hoping for some of the same love back. 

never. 

never that. 

"why are you crying again?" donghyuck will ask him over the phone and mark will whine so loudly you'd think he was hurt. 

oh how he hurts for donghyuck. 

"love me please." 

" i _do_ love you. " donghyuck will lie. 

"you dont." mark will say, like blue feathers falling off of himself. 

drives him crazy how fake his love for mark is. 

he wants to scream at him. 

wants to demand that he love mark back. that he stop hiding from him. 

"where are you?" he asks donghyuck in a dream of his. 

"away." 

" please come out. " mark begs, "i'll go wherever you do." 

" puppy's helpless without me, mm? " 

"stop playing and just be with me." mark pleas, falling to his knees helplessly. gasping when donghyuck appears before his eyes like magic. arm wrapped up in silver chains that messy the ground and the end travels up to the collar tight around marks neck. 

but doesnt it feel so lovely at times. 

"please?"

" please what, my love? " 

"please touch me." mark breathes. 

please love me he wants to say. 

want me. 

miss me.

own me. 

have me. 

"marry me." mark chokes out, yanked forward by donghyucks chains and his hands and his presence. 

his faux charms.

"puppy loves me that much?" 

"let me love you forever, god , _please_ -" he prays, like a confession. 

"if thats what you want." 

it isnt. 

it is. 

mark doesnt know. 

did he ever really?

"so you'll be my play thing forever, baby?" 

" yes yes yes-" 

_never wanted anyone more._

donghyuck hums happily, "good boy." he nods with a hand in marks hair to tug weakly when he pulls the older boy forward and places the lightest of kisses to marks cheek sweetly. 


End file.
